Le sombral violet
by Luna Cave
Summary: Luna l'aime bien, cette Tonks avec son visage en forme de coeur et ses cheveux violet. Elle ressemble à un sombral. OS.


**Le sombral violet**

Je sais bien que je n'ai pas écris depuis un bon moment, mais j'ai plusieurs petite histoire dans ma tête et je compte recommencer à écrire. J'ai écrit ce OS pour ma meilleure amie, qui est sans doute la plus grande fan de Tonks, comme je suis une grande fan de Luna, j'aurais voulu savoir comment ces deux personnages auraient put se rencontrer.

Au fait, je recherche une bêta, l'orthographe est mon Voldemort à moi. je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qu'il y a surement dans ce OS.

**Disclaimers :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la grande Johanne.

**Résumé :** _Luna l'aime bien, cette Tonks avec son visage en forme de coeur et ses cheveux violet. Elle ressemble à un sombral. OS._

* * *

><p>La première et unique fois qu'elles s'étaient rencontrés, c'était au mariage d'un des frères Weasley, celui avec des cicatrices, bien qu'elles soient différentes de celle d'Harry. Ce mariage était un moment de joie et d'innocence ou tout les invités présents oubliaient pendant la durée de la fête qu'il prenait de plus en plus de pouvoir : Voldemort. Luna avait directement reconnu Harry, même avec cette apparence d'un garçon roux. Il avait cette expression de profonds remords. Elle se sentait triste pour lui, parce qu'il n'avait rien demandé et que le sort s'acharnait sur lui. Mais Luna savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps, le temps que Voldemort soit vaincu. Après le ciel serait encore plus bleu et l'herbe bien plus verte. Après avoir été dire bonjour aux gnomes des Weasley et discuté un peu avec Harry, Ron et Papa, Luna était partie observer les invités. Elle y avait croisé Ginny qui était venu pour parler avec plaisir, ainsi que ses frères jumeaux et bien d'autres sorcier qu'elle avait vu ou croiser un jour ,mais qui ne se souvenait pas d'elle. Elle croisa le professeur Lupin. Elle l'aimait bien. Elle avait toujours aimé ses cours, il était intéressant et amusant à la fois. Il était accompagné d'une femme, une jeune femme. Luna avait cette impression de déjà vu. Elle avait un visage si particulier qu'il était difficile à oublier. Elle se souvint : une auror. Elle était au ministère. Rémus lui sourit quand il remarqua enfin que Luna les observait avec des yeux rêveur depuis bientôt cinq minutes. Luna lui rendit ce sourire et s'approche d'un pas sautillant.<p>

" Bonjour Luna. " La jeune femme à ses cotés remarqua Luna, lui fit un grand sourire et la salua à son tour :

" Salut Luna ! "

Luna les observa quelques secondes à peine et elle remarqua rapidement que le ventre de la femme aux côtés du professeur était arrondis.

" Félicitations ! " Elle les regarde en souriant tandis que Rémus lui adressait un sourire en la remerciant. Remus s'excusa auprès des deux étranges filles alors qu'il partait en direction du Harry roux. Elles le regardèrent faire.

" Tu étais au département des mystères " Elle avait dit cela sur le ton de la conversation comme toujours.

L'autre femme paru surprise ,mais lui tendis sa main en souriant :

" Je suis Tonks ! "

Luna regarda sa main un moment avant de la prendre et de la serrer doucement.

" Tu avais des cheveux violets "

Tonks rit lègerement en retirant sa main

" Je suis métamorphomage, je peux changer mon apparence a volonter "

Luna l'observait de ses grands yeux globuleux.

" Oohhh, ca doit être fabuleux. "

Tonks lui sourit tandis que Luna l'observait d'un air rêveur. Elle lui rappelait les sombrais, les grands chevaux aux ailes de chauves souris. Elle avait ce petit quelque chose de différent avec une grande gentillesse., ce petit quelque chose que Luna aimait.

...

Agenouillée devant la tombe de Nymphadora Tonks, Luna se sentit triste. Elle déposa un tournesol sur la tombe avant de parler :

" Dis bonjour à Maman, Nymphadora. "

Elle entendait presque Tonks lui crier un " NE M'APPELLE PAS NYMPHADORA ! " et elle éclate d'un rire joyeux. Elle aurait voulu connaitre plus cette personne parce qu'elle était certaine qu'elles auraient été de très bonne amie. Mais Luna savait qu'elle se reverrait, avec maman.

" Maman disait toujours que les choses que nous aimons finissent toujours par revenir... " dit-elle en se relevant " Mais pas toujours de la façon qu'on pense... " Elle lança un sourire à la tombe de Tonks et celle de Rémus Lupin.

" A bientôt... Tonks " Elle quitta le cimetière en sautillant.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous à plut, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review !<p> 


End file.
